


Transcending Gender

by amageish



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Queer Themes, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: Tsubasa needs to work through her feelings for Kiria and knows just the person to go to for advise.
Relationships: Kurono Kiria/Oribe Tsubasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Transcending Gender

Tsubasa sighed, steadying her grip on her coffee. Even since she began working at Fortuna, she’s frequented this cafe… but today she isn’t just there for the overpriced coffee.

_ This will be fine. She’s just a person.  _

_ You’ve saved her life once…. She probably likes you! _

_ Well, likes, you… Not, like, like-likes you… If she even could... _

_ Ugh. Where’s Itsuki for support when you need him…  _

_ Wait, scratch that, I don’t want him anywhere near me for this. _

Tsubasa took a deep breath and walked over to her, the black-haired producer typing away at her computer, as per usual.

“Hi~!” Tsubasa said, beaming a smile. “Mind if I sit here?”

The producer didn’t say anything, but gave a brief nod, seemingly indicating that Tsubasa could take a seat. So, she did.

“So… How are you doing?”

“I said you could sit here. Not that we would talk. I’m working.”

“O-oh! Uh. sorry!”

_Terrible plan. Abort. Abort. Abort._

“The answer will be no anyway.”  


Tsubasa paused for a moment, confused.

_ She knew what I was going to ask?!? Huh… Maybe she doesn’t feel that way about Tiki after all, if she's being so judgey.  
_

“I’m sorry for assuming then? I just thought you loved Tiki, so I thought you’d understand -”

“I do love Tiki.” the composer replied, with a slight eye-roll. “This is why I cannot compose a song for you, Tsubasa. My music comes from my muse of Tiki and it belongs to her. It wouldn't be right to work with an upstart like you. I taught Itsuki some tricks though, so you can talk to him if you want...”

“Oh! Um. I wasn’t going to ask you to compose me a song. I know Tiki is your one and only… It’s… literally in your name.”

“I believe in direct and honest branding.” Tiki=Waifu replied, with a slight smile. “So… What did you want? I’m already distracted from my work anyway, so...”

“I just. Uh. You know. Um… How did you know that you… uh… liked Tiki?”

“I saw her. I heard her speak. I was attracted to her. Just the same as any of you straights developed your feelings. My love just transcends gender and dimensions.”

_ Oh god; she thinks I’m judging her as a curiosity, doesn’t she… _

“Oh. Sorry! I um. I am not. I… was just… um... er... uh...”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes! I just… I am not… I may not be… one of those, uh… ‘Straights’?”

There was a pause. Tiki=Waifu stares at Tsubasa for a couple moments, pensively. After a few moments of thought, she shrugged and returns to staring at her computer screen.

“Good for you.”

_ Is… that it? No, I came this far… _

“Y-yeah… So… Like… I’ve always really admired Kiria, of course. She’s talented and so cool and so… cute… but, like, now that I’m working with her, I’ve been finding her presence… distracting? And not just in a ‘Oh, I’m working with an icon’ kind of way? And it’s like… Do I want to be like Kiria or be with Kiria? And I do not know… So I was wondering if you had some advice.”

The noirette sighed and took off her headphones, finally looking at Tsubasa for a serious moment.

“I’d embrace that ambivalence. Let your love - platonic or otherwise - carry you on and drive you forward. Let it motivate you - whether to work harder in your music or, maybe, to pursue a relationship. See where the ‘Labyrinth’ leads you, so to speak.”

“Motivate me… Yes! That’s genius! Thank you so much!”

Tsubasa excitedly reached over and gave Tiki=Waifu a hug. She didn’t reciprocate it, but did smile. 

“Sure. Best of luck, Tsubasa.”

She put her headphones back on and returned to work.

“So long.”

...

“Tsubasa’s new song is amazing, isn’t it Caeda?” Tiki asked, excitedly running around the Bloom Palace. 

“She’s come a long way!” Caeda replied, nodding in agreement.

"It's just so... mature?" Tiki suggested. "She really captures a feeling of ambivalence and frustration."

"I think so too. She's really been growing up and coming to terms with things...  And, hey, maybe one day she’ll actually admit to her feelings…”

“Pardon?”

“Oh… It’s nothing Tiki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed Tiki=Waifu had no fics on AO3 and quickly wrote this to make up for it. Tiki=Waifu is truly an icon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
